


Eucatastrophe

by orphan_account



Series: Supercat Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, Day 3, F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supercat Week - Day 3: Baby Carter goes missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eucatastrophe

Kara’s favorite part of her daily patrol of National City was flying over the playgrounds, watching children mingle happily with each other and the parents watch fondly. She’d made a habit out of swooping down when she had the time, close enough for the playing children to see and chase after. Their bright eyes and clear laughter always lifted her spirits, even after the hardest of days.

However, as the playground came into view, Kara quickly realized that something was wrong. She increased speed, eyes scanning the area as quickly as possible, trying to find the source of the disturbance. No children were rushing about the play structure as normal, but instead, they had all been ushered into a corner of the playground by a group of worried parents. Hovering above the families, she first scouted out the surrounding blocks to ensure there was no threat in the surrounding area. Unable to see anything, she landed in front of the huddled civilians.

“What’s going on?” Kara demanded.

A short, blonde head pushed through the crowd, green eyes wide and desperate. “My son. I can’t find him.”

“Do you have a video in which he’s making sound?” Kara had learned early on that sound was by far the easiest way to find someone. Whether they were crying out in panic or had tone she could recognize, sound produced the best results. She could follow sound, whereas she had to look for a person.

“He’s not even eleven months,” the sheer desperation of the woman’s voice broke Kara’s heart.

“It’ll help, I promise,” Kara said as softly as possible. With shaking hands, the woman pulled out her phone and flipped through her photos until she found something that would work. 

It was a video of a small, bubbly child clapping happily before gurgling a few attempted words. It was more than enough for Kara to track. Alex and her had spent months training with frequencies, learning how to differentiate one from another. With all of her training and enhanced senses, she was just as adept as any voice recognition system.

Another civilian was trying to provide information on which direction they thought they’d seen a man taking a child, but Kara drowned them out, instead focusing on trying to find the child’s voice in the midst of the city. Witnesses too often provided false information and with a missing and presumably kidnapped child, Kara didn’t have the time to search down rabbit holes.

A cry a few blocks away, matching the sound Kara’d heard from the woman’s phone, finally reached Kara. Without another word, she took off, weaving through traffic and trees at her top speed until she found the source of the cry. Only six blocks away, a man, face hidden behind a baseball cap and sunglasses, was carrying an infant in his arms.

Kara landed directly in front of him, afraid that by barreling into him from behind or on the sides, the boy would be harmed in the process. “Give me the boy. Now.”

“What the hell lady?” the man shouted, causing the child’s crying to intensify. “Can’t a guy go on a walk with his son?”

“Give me the boy,” Kara repeated, more slowly, as she inched towards him. The man took a step back at her advance, but Kara was quicker.

She rushed forward, punching the man’s nose with just enough force to not kill him, and then immediately taking the child into her arms. As the man collapsed onto the pavement, Kara looked around for some way to keep him put while she returned the child. But he was out cold and there was no law enforcement around to assist her. After a moment’s hesitation, Kara, still holding the child in one hand, flew the man to the top of a nearby building, one from which he couldn’t escape on the offhand chance he woke up before she returned, and rushed back to the playground.

“Carter!” The woman cried out, rushing towards them as soon as they came into sight. “Oh my god.”

Kara carefully handed the child into his mother’s arms, taking only the briefest of moment’s to admire the scene before her. “He’s fine,” she promised. “But I need to go deal with the man who took him. Are you going to be alright?”

“Thank you,” the woman said, eyes shining with tears of gratitude. “We’ll be okay. Go.”

As Kara flew off towards where she’d left the man, she couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I saw the article you wrote.”

If Kara surprised the woman, she didn’t jump. Cat Grant, the media mogul whose eyes Kara hadn’t been able to get out of her head for three days, barely even blinked at the superhero’s sudden arrival on her office balcony. Instead, she merely shrugged and cocked her head to the side.

“You saved my son,” she said simply, but Kara could feel the emotion in her voice.

“You didn’t have to write those things, though,” Kara protested. Press, she had learned early on, tended to be hostile towards a superpower alien that had a tendency of wrecking the city she was trying to save. Even CatCo, once or twice, had partaken in the harsh criticism, but Cat’s most recent article had been different. Flowing with soft words and gratitude, Kara had been shocked to learn that the little boy she’d saved was the son of National City’s second most powerful woman.

Cat smiled patiently. “Yes, I did.”

“Thank you,” Kara whispered softly.

“Thank _you_ ,” Cat insisted, then pausing for a moment. “Would you like to have dinner? Most of my staff has gone home for the evening and I was just about to order some Chinese.”

“What about son?” Kara asked.

“He’s with his father for the evening.” Cat was looking at her with such wide, beautiful eyes. Everything in Kara was screaming what a bad idea it would be to stay, but the way Cat was looking at her, she couldn’t find it in her to leave. “Please?”

The one word broke the last thread of her resolve. “Sure,” Kara answered. “As long as we get potstickers.”


End file.
